broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dualin
'''Dualin '''is the former Legendary King of the Dragons and the the former Rules of Equestria. Description Dualin is an ancient Dragon who was the former kinf of the Dragon Empire before it crumbled. He is a titanic size with dark brown and black scales with blood red eyes. His body is covered with spikes and horns, four sprout from his head. His wings are massive, large enough to block out the sun. After Dualin disappeared from time, and many of his former subordinates were killed and burning by dragon hunters, Duallin reappeared. However this time his spirit was revived inside of the Bakugan and his partner become Creed. Dualin can speak in the ancient Dragon Tongue called the Thu'um. Each word is a source of power, meaning Dualin's voice could create magic just by speaking. Dualin has the ability to resurrect deceased dragons and other creatures brining back their souls to the World of the Living, however this only works if the deceased were one of his followers. He can breathe fire, frost and lightning, a rare gift among the dovah. Besides his natural born abilities, Dualin gain some new ones after being turned into a Bakugan. First off he can now convert his form int a small marble sized ball for easy transport. Dualin also gain the ability to control the winds and can create wind storms with hsi wings. History Long before Equestria was te great kingdom it is today, the land once belonged to that of the dov race, the race of Dragons. The mightiest of the repilian race Dualin became their king, the master of all. Dualin was the strongest of all creatures and rule over the land, maintaining order through violence and fear. The power of the dragon was greater than all that were not dovah. Despite his dominance, many other dragons and creatures were jealous for Dualin's position and many tried to challange his rule and overthrown him, none would succeed. Then a mischievous creature came spreading hatred and chaos through the land. He wasn't powerful enough to defeat the King alone but gain the aid of several allies in the other races, the most powerful another Dovah. War broke out acorss the peaceful land and the Mighty King was cast into the waves of time, his once Great Empire fell to chaos. His warriors were murdered one by one by the slayers, however Dualin left before a Great Power to those with the ability to listen the voice to speak it. Upon a wall he left that none could read, for the language of the Dovah had been lost but parts were finally able to be read, some words not forgotten by two sisters who woudl one day rise up to overthrown the new Lordship and relaim the land, bring rise Equestria. However Dualin left another gift to the world. Music played by the most skillful of Dovah Hands. Trivia *In Dragon language Dualin's name translates into Devour Destroy Master. *Dualin's name is an anagram of Alduin, the main villian in Elder Scroll V: Skyrim. *Dovah means Dragon in their own language. Category:Dragon characters